This invention relates to fire extinguishers and more particularly to the mounting of the actuator and handle to the container of a fire extinguisher.
In the conventional trigger actuated aerosol type fire extinguishing containers, a nozzle type ejector is disposed into a spring biased valve opening in a crimped cap on the top of the container, and the trigger, which is mounted within a handle structure, is depressable to overcome the spring pressure to release and discharge the extinguishant. Conventional units, for cost reduction purposes, comprise plastic material with the exception of the extinguishant container per se. One recent safety certification test of such extinguishers is to maintain the unit at -40 degrees F. for 24 hours, then to drop test the unit from an elevation of approximately three feet, and thereafter to determine the ability of the unit to discharge the extinguishant. Such conventional units have been unsuccessful when so tested since the plastic handle becomes excessively brittle when exposed to such low temperature environments for the period of time involved, and when dropped, the handle and trigger break causing the ejector stem to be pulled out of the valve. Of course, once the ejector unit is detached, the extinguishant can not be discharged.